


Refract

by AdelineRae96



Series: Teen Wolf and Marvel Cinematic Universe Pairings [7]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Dead Sheriff Stilinski, Mpreg, Multi, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Super Soldier Serum, Temporarily Female Stiles Stilinski, Top Steve Rogers, Top Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:13:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelineRae96/pseuds/AdelineRae96
Summary: Stiles should know better than to accept propositions from handsy Super Soldiers.





	1. Devirginizing the World's First Superhero

“I’m going to hell” there were plenty of things that he expected to experience during college life, probably some creepy crawly trying to murder him even though he had magic and was separated from his pack, but not Avenger-related trouble. It wasn’t even Tuesday. He was thirty-four in the body of his twenty-year-old self because time travel is supposed to be a fix-it for all the bad stuff which worked for the most part yet there was a balance, the price for saving his friends was his father that he didn’t go to DC this time, he went to NY and he’s got 2 Bachelors on Psychology and Sociology working on 2 Masters on Biochemistry and Astrophysics. How exactly did Captain America end up in his bed? Stiles doesn’t even remember the how, his memory goes back to a handsy super soldier who appeared to be tipsy which was surprising considering the guy’s metabolism. There was making out and it had him restraining himself by the teeth to get the blonde to sober up by getting him a cold shower, somewhere along the path he lost whatever sense he had.

“T…that’s not…” the blonde released a high-pitched sound that went straight to his mini-me making him shudder before his lube covered fingers thrust on the same angle which makes him watch fascinated at the back muscles displayed in front of him spasm while the other male’s thighs quivered. Stiles has to swallow hard before he starts to drool while a few dribbles of precum dribble onto his sheets as the blonde tried to touch his front, he goes down to lick him open to add his pinky to stretch him further, he hears his headboard give a dangerous crack but ignores it continuing his job. “M…more…” he jolted in shock jerking away in surprise, he licks some lube off his lips before diving in with gusto drawing a few more sounds that go straight to his ego and dick when there was a gasp involved when he gave the balls a long lick back to the blonde’s entrance before the beautifully chiseled body in front of him shuddered as cum hit the sheets. Stiles wipes the lube off his chin with his sleeve and removed his hoodie when he’s startled as he is pinned down.

Oh, he’s definitely going to hell.

“I _need_ more” the blonde sounded way too sober for someone mumbling incoherently moments ago, his shirt is ripped open causing him to mourn the buttons of his flannel flying all over the room and there are lips crushing against his. He doesn’t hesitate to reciprocate, he deepens the kiss into something more filthier earning a groan as he explored every inch of the other’s mouth when Stiles reversed their positions earning a surprised sound before grabbing one of his pillows to place it under the other male’s hips. “I…”

“It’s going to hurt if you’re on me” he warns, “this way you’ll be more comfortable” the blonde blinks as if surprised, before he nods as he spread his legs further to give him better access as his face flushed all the way to his ears and Stiles refused to think of it as anything other than cute. How does a grown ass man look cute? Hell if he knows. He unbuckled his pants going for the lube, he searches for condoms when he received a shake of the head.

“M…my body can’t get sick” the blonde stammered flushing further,

“Well, that’s convenient” he mutters “but it’s going to feel gross when I—”

“It’s fine”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes”

Forget hell, he’ll probably go to heaven to get dropped unforgivingly to the lowest pits of the netherworld.

“Take a deep breath” he instructed after the initial breach, it was as expected tight in spite of the stretching “release it slowly” he said as he slid in little by little agonizing as it was, it was also his first time with a guy that he’s got enough details out of Danny to know the first time would be weird for the receiving party. He took in the blonde’s expression as he pushed in as fascinating as it was to watch him take him in, he was more worried about hurting him super soldier, or not. “Take another breath” the blonde did as instructed while he entered him further “exhale slowly” he pushed all the way in making him take a shaky breath and swallowed as the walls around him twitched and tightened. “Jesus Christ” he had to take a few breaths himself to not move in that moment, he reached out to the weeping member in front of him as causing the blonde to tighten further as his hips bucked when a gasp passed his lips as he arched off the bed _‘holy shit, he hit his prostate’_ he thinks ignoring the sticky mess on his hand because the guy was still hard as a rock. “Ready?”

“Y…yeah…” he grabs onto the blonde’s hips as he pulled back before thrusting in slowly grinding deep earning a few twitches, going a bit faster making sure to go as deep as he can when the third thrust makes the blonde buck against him to urge him to go faster so he does picking up a steady pace. “F…faster” Stiles pauses searching for any sign of discomfort, he finds none before obliging drawing a stream of sounds making him shiver ignoring the tearing of his sheets as the blonde tried to grab onto anything _‘fuck it’_ thrusting in deeper as he leaned forward, “grab onto me” arms wrapped around his shoulder wordlessly. Stiles supposed he should have warned him to mind the strength, but as he looked at the collar bone tempting him he licks his lips before his mouth latched onto it, nipping and biting his way up to the other male’s neck until he found a spot under his jaw that worked him up good judging by how he tightened up when he goes further up when lips search him out yet he avoids it to take a teasing bite to his ear that earned him a disgruntled noise.

_Cute, really fucking cute…_

“Since I’m going to hell anyway” he mumbles before kissing the blonde as he thrust faster and deeper causing hips to move to meet his thrusts

“I’m…!” the gasp, the way his blonde threw his head back as he trembled and tightened around him was all he had to know before his belly was made a sticky mess, the heat that had been gathering in his belly build up reached its limit causing him to release that his attempt to pull out is halted by legs wrapping around his waist. They pant and say nothing until a few clenching around him had him ready for round two, “again” he grabbed the blonde’s hips lifting him up as he sat back on his knees before sitting back raising his legs giving the other his thighs to lean to. It was difficult to move, but deep grinding was all he needed with this angle starting a marathon sex that he was impressed with his own libido when he is spotting the sun rise. Stiles doesn’t pull out of the as he carried him into the bathroom where he shimmied out of his pants and boxer briefs before running the warm water thanking for his ability to enhance his strength with magic, or else he wouldn’t be able to be pulling this off as easily as he was. “What are you, an Asgardian?” the blonde mumbled.

“Nope” he snickers “sorry to disappoint, but I’m human, born too”

“Hmm…”

“So the gross part I mentioned before” he warned as he pulls out causing his cum to seep out making him wince at how much there was that he supports the blonde’s weight whose doing the attempt to hold onto him so he pressed him against the tile wall to make sure he wouldn’t fall back. Stiles inserted two fingers spreading the overused entrance causing the mess inside to get out faster before slathering his fingers up with soap to clean up any stubborn remains before fishing out for the shower spray and lowered the water pressure setting a few butterfly kisses on the blonde’s shoulder when he began to tense up. It was quite an experience to shower with someone after sex, felt nice to take care of them that it was frustrating to leave the swaying blonde in the bathroom to change the sheets that he tidied up some of the mess before shoving the dirty sheets into the washer. He’s startled to find the blonde dozing off looking like he was about to fall off the toilet “you should’ve dried your hair” he huffs “you can’t get sick, but it can’t be comfortable.”

“M’fine”

“Uhu,” he towel’s off any excess water before drying any drops that strayed down to the blonde’s torso before effortlessly carrying him back to the bed where he fell asleep within the second his head hit the pillow. “Seriously” he puts the blonde’s clothes to wash with the sheets extracting the wallet and phone placing it with the keys on the coffee table that he gets dressed in a pair of gray sweatpants and a dark blue tank top before standing by the washer until it beeps. He puts everything on the dryer before heading for the bed where he was pulled in immediately making him suppress a snort. He squirms to get the blanket over him when he spotted the blonde’s discomfort _‘the high is definitely gone’_ he thinks as iridescent light green energy seeped out from between his fingertips as he massaged the blonde’s lower back who’s tense body began to relax while he mended the sore muscles, a deep contented sigh is what he was rewarded with when he’s caged in by a strong pair of arms. Maybe he has a type _‘who can break me like a twig in our daily lives’_ he muses.

Man does he have issues.

He should probably call Danny, or Lydia after this.

“I’ve never been with a man before” Stiles figured as much, “or a…woman” is added almost meekly.

“Huh!?” the blonde winces as the mug of coffee he was holding broke in his hand which is surprisingly sobering “oh…okay” he kneeled down to pick up the broken shards

“I’m sorry”

“What?” he blinked, “no wait, what? You literally have done nothing wrong” Stiles stated

“It feels like I did…”

“Okay, first of all, these reactions is me processing that bomb” he stated looking up at the blonde “second of all, there’s nothing to be ashamed of on _that_ matter” he added “and this is got nothing to do with who you are.” Stiles spoke with a frown, “call me old fashioned, but I do think that someone’s first time should be someone they were dating because it’s you know, the first experience.” Captain America nods like he gets it, he probably did better than him considering he was from the 40s,

“Out of stories I’ve heard, last night wasn’t bad…” the blonde said carefully, his face flushing as he squirmed in place.

“I guess not, there are worse assholes than me in the world that it’s actually pretty impressive considering I can be a pain in the ass to people I don’t like.” Stiles admitted “curse of being a cop’s kid, I guess, I just learned to expect the worse out of people than the actual monsters” he stood to dump the glass into the trash bin. “I’m gonna grab the mop” there was a nod and the blonde remains seated cross legged on the couch, he was borrowing a pair of his sweats with a black long sleeved that was too big for Stiles so he figured it would fit the blonde well. He might not be lanky and skinny as he was back in High School, but his abs paled in comparison to the blonde superhero’s who was really just a giant sweetheart. It was taking a toll on his heart. Stiles hit his forehead against the door feeling his face grow hot _‘don’t let it get to your head, Stilinski’_ he tells himself before grabbing the mop before putting on a poker face that would have made his sixteen-year old self cry from pride. “How much do you eat?” he asked curiously, the blonde looks surprised at the question.

“Probably three times more than an average person”

“Your metabolism must be something” he mused as he finished cleaning the floor, he heads back to the kitchen to make another cup of coffee.

_Play it cool, Stilinski._

_Play it cool_

Play it—

“Are you okay?”

“No, definitely not” he answers ignoring the sting on his forehead as he rested it against the cabinet he had just nearly KO’d himself with “I’m pretty sure my brain’s broken.”


	2. Enter Russian Hunters & Unexpected Results

“Jesus Christ, where’s the fire!?” he yelped avoiding getting barreled into before looking at the dark skinned male a little bewildered before turning to the blonde who apologized before grabbing his wrist to pull him along when the shooting started. “What the fuck!?”  he yelped ducking under the cars because yes, they were most definitely shooting at him.

“Language!”

“Seriously!?”

“Dude, we’re sorry”

“Enough with the apologizing and explain to me what the hell is going on!” he snapped.

“Tony found out about what happened…”

“So what, he put a hit on me, or something?”

“No!” the blonde said scandalized “he ran a background check on you, the FBI had buried your file deep and when he unlocked it there were several alarms triggered and whoever it is that you were hiding from tracked you down to the University,” Steve stated,

“Who are you hiding from anyway?” the dark skinned male asked

“Sam!”

“The people that killed my dad when I was 18” he answered, “the Alistarov Family, they’re bounty hunters, or that’s what the father of my old best friend said anyway. Russian” he is more than aware that they were a family of Hunters just like the Argents and Calaveras. They’re after him for being a Spark. “He’s the one who had his bosses bury my file as a favor” he admitted, “they work in teams of five, they usually send three teams after a target, the first one is of three and if they’re taken out both teams of five follow as back-up.” Stiles is glancing up before ducking “they’re about to run out of ammo, I need to get away from the main roads before they kill someone.”

“You’re not going anywhere alone!”

“What happens when they take hostages? It’s me they want!” he argued, “they don’t negotiate, they just capture, torture and kill. It’s their signature!”

“Steve, he has a point” Sam argued

“Within more reason, if they capture you—!” he yanks his shirt up revealing the scar at his side from being stabbed

“I got away with just this when I was seventeen, I might not have a baseball bat, but I do know how to handle myself.” Stiles started putting his shirt back down, “if they do manage to capture me, you’re just going to have to save me” he drops his messenger bag “if you let Stark hack into my laptop I’m going to cut your balls off” he warned the dark skinned male, a protest came from the blonde so he shut him up with a kiss. “I told you that I’m the son of a cop, my life was never pretty, I’ve had to burry most of my friends before senior year and I don’t get nice things.” Stiles stated “you’re one of those nice things that don’t last so if you get yourself killed playing the hero, there will be hell to pay.” Steve only looks stunned, a reaction he takes advantage of before taking off running across the street causing the SUV to follow him towards the industrial part of the city, there was an ambush waiting. “Ugh… come on, dude” he groans “you could’ve brained me, and not in the nice way” he gets punched so he spat on the hunter’s face in retaliation. “Hi, Vladimir” he greets

“Mieczyslaw” the man greeted “you’re quite difficult to find”

“What can I say? It’s a talent”

“One of your many, I suppose” the man spoke with a thick accent as he put on a pair of brass knuckles. “Now then, there’s no need to explain what’s about to happen, correct?”

“The murderous intent and your jewelry scream a big picture” he agrees squirming against his restraints, they had tied him up pretty good and even sedated him to keep him weak and sluggish. “This is gonna hurt” he mutters bracing himself,

“Are you going to hand over the Argent girl?”

“Uh, how about no?”

“I could have come after the Banshee, or the True Alpha, but I came after you. Do you know why, Mieczyslaw?”

“Because you think I’m heartless enough to hand over my friends?”

“Because you can see the bigger picture”

“Oh yeah, totally, I can hand over Allison so you can rape her and join your family of cold-blooded killers to prove you’re the boss.” Stiles snarked,

“As vulgar as you word it—”

“Screw you, asshole” he glared “you killed my dad”

“It would have been avoided if you handed the Argent girl” he snapped the restraint and kicked the man on the gut, flipping over with the chair to land on him as it broke he rolled out of the way only to get shot in the shoulder making him gasp in pain. “You certainly like to do things the difficult way, don’t you, Mieczyslaw?” his bound wrists are grabbed and a shield shoots out before they could hang him causing him to crumple on the ground, he swung his leg making the hunter to his right fall onto his back as the warehouse is forced open while he slammed his elbow on the hunter’s solar plexus, kicking Vladimir on the back of his knee sending him barreling forward. Stiles rolled out of the way as the shooting is starting and the second hunter who had been holding him up jerks from being shot at and hits the ground gasping for breath when he sees Black Widow taking down two men easily while he sprung to his feet ducking under a fist before wrapping his legs around the hunter’s neck, back flipping with his bound wrists and knocked him onto the ground.

“Stiles!”

“I’m fine-ow! Okay, maybe not completely fine” he stated as the blonde pulled away to pull out a small knife to cut the ropes, “whoa” he grabs onto the blonde’s shoulder who was carrying him out of the warehouse with a cold expression. Iron Man has to awkwardly explain to a very pissed Agent Rafael McCall that it was his fault he was tracked down, it isn’t as easy to convince Derek who was the only one out of everyone in Beacon Hills that he still spoke to with the exception of Danny and Lydia, who looked ready to wolf out. “For the love of god…” he mutters at the growl “Derek!” the werewolf showed a fang, McCall pretends to not know any better when Iron Man spluttered at the werewolf who walked into his room and slammed the door shut. “Seriously? You’re asking to get sent to a government lab” he said when the werewolf walked over to leech off his pain “thanks” he sat back “how did you get here so fast?” he asked crossing his arms earning a look, “what?” he asked when the werewolf sniffed. “Quit sniffing me, Hale” he warned as the other frowns.

“What did you do?”

“What do you mean what did I do?” he asked,

“It smells like…”

“Dude, gross!” the werewolf glared at him before sniffing him again “Derek!” he gets a puzzled look,

“It’s your scent, but at the same time it’s not,” the werewolf said “you have a child?”

“No, where the hell did that come from!? I think I would know if I…oh god”

“What did you do?”

“Why do you always assume I did something!?” he gets a pair of raised brows, “you have a point, but this isn’t Beacon Hills and you do remember that I’m not as young as I look” that is still not making the werewolf cave in. “Go sniff Captain America,” he said

“I’m not going to sniff a superhero because you want to avoid—”

“Derek,” he said meaningfully, the werewolf’s expression changed drastically followed by a different range of emotions before he sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. “Shut up, I don’t want to hear you”

“Really, Stiles?”

“We’re all consenting adults here!” he rebuffed indignant,

“He’s a superhero, an actual living legend—”

“Oh god, please don’t tell me you have a man crush on Captain America” he gets a glare “you totally do!” the door is opened revealing the blonde male himself, Derek’s shoulders stiffen as his nostrils flared. “Dude!” blue eyes flash his way with a glare, a meaningful one at that which crap “go lurk in the hallway, or something” the werewolf throws him a look which he throws one back before he nods stiffly at Captain America who gave a strained, awkward smile in return before the werewolf left the room. “You really look like crap” he’s stating as the blonde swayed “aaah, you should sit down” Stiles panicked “did they poison you, or something?” he asked as the blonde obeyed wordlessly and sat at the edge of the bed before holding out a paper. “Huh,” he said “so Derek was right when he accused me of fathering a child” he muttered under his breath before he pinched his arm and with a yelp of pain, he rubbed his arm reading the test results. “It’s Tuesday, isn’t it? It has to be a Tuesday because only the weird crap happens on Tuesdays.” Stiles stated,

“Your friend is a werewolf”

“I’m not even surprised that you know about werewolves” he mutters

“Are you?”

“No, it’s a little more complicated than that” he admits “when an Alpha bites you, the bite usually turns you into some kind of wereshifter but it didn’t work out that way for me”

“What did it turn you into?”

“Nothing” Stiles answered

“But your strength, this isn’t just because of me, my body isn’t meant to let something like this happen.” Steve argued,

“It unlocked my magic, everyone has the potential for it, but those who are surrounded by the supernatural have an advantage and it doesn’t always happen.” Stiles stated as he was raising his hand letting iridescent blue energy play between his fingers “I can channel magic to increase my physical strength, but even out of all the spells I’ve heard, nothing like this has happened that I’m aware of.”

“It has”

“Can’t you knock?” he asked glaring at the werewolf,

“There’s never been anyone like you in over a thousand years, you don’t really know what you can do” Derek stated “and so far, there’s nothing you haven’t been able to do.”

“I can’t bring back the dead” he argued, Derek’s lips pursed at the reminder “and apparently, I can’t save my friends with it either so what’s the point of having it at all?”

“Erica and Boyd weren’t your fault”

“It doesn’t mean that I couldn’t have saved them”

“You almost died saving Allison!” the werewolf snapped “the Oni was one thing, but the Alpha Pack is another entirely!”

“Don’t…” he grits his teeth swallowing his words “just explain on the other thing.”

“Werewolves who bond as mates can conceive a child.” Derek stated, “it’s happened before”

“I don’t think you’re remembering that we’re not werewolves, I have magic and he’s—”

“He’s enhanced” Derek cut in, “whatever was done to him crossed a boundary of science and supernatural, whoever did it was brilliant if they didn’t have knowledge of us and his spark was enhanced to increase his overall senses and physical strength without actually turning him into a supernatural being.”

“Or a chimera” Stiles added, “so impossible is not off the table because we’re not normal.”

“The doctor doesn’t think it will sustain past the month” Steve spoke up looking overwhelmed,

“You can take the fetus into your body,” Derek said, “the way you did for Lydia and Parrish.”

“But Lydia was a girl, I don’t think it works the same” Stiles argued “and she was nearly due, I’m not sure my magic could contain a baby for that long.”

“New Mexico” Derek replied, New Mexico where he somehow managed to shapeshift into a girl to trick the Skinwalkers to get Kira out.

“That’s…” he paused “not a bad idea, actually” he admitted before holding his hand out, “I need to heal first” the werewolf made his way over placing his hand in his letting him get some of his spark to heal the wound before he peeled off the bandage and pried out the IV drip. “This is gonna hurt” he grabs onto the werewolf’s other hand who began to draw on his pain the second he began shapeshifting into a girl. It hurt like a bitch even with Derek leeching off his pain. “Ow…” Derek managed to catch himself before he dropped onto the ground for overdoing it, he slumps against the Hospital bed catching his breath as he felt sore all over when the door is knocked on that he casts an illusion of himself when there is a doctor walking in with his papers that Derek cuts in to take care of it. Stiles drops the illusion before turning to the blonde’s unreadable expression when it clicks in his mind “shit, we’re making decisions here and I haven’t even asked you how you felt about the entire—mph!” with a blink of surprise, he responds to the kiss just as eagerly.

Apparently, they’re a thing now.

“This is really, really weird”

“It’s a good thing I didn’t ask your opinion, bird boy” she stated walking into the Avengers Tower with a low whistle,

“It’s Falcon!”

“I don’t care”

“Sam, Stiles” Steve called

“It’s weird!”

“Let’s just pretend I was never a dude and I’m just knocked up” Stiles bargained,

“I can work with that” Sam said walking past them with the luggage that Lydia sent from Cambridge, Allison sent some things from France too and expensive looking.

“I can’t!”

“I could care less, Stark” she stated crossing her arms

“Well considering this is my tower I’m generously letting you live in, you should” the genius replied making his way over,

“Well considering that I can’t go back to college because you’re a nosy asshole, this is the least you could do” he replied, “I’m willing to let Dr. Banner run tests, nothing that would hurt the baby, of course, but you’re not going three feet of me with a needle, or a scalpel, or whatever it is that you would use.” Iron Man makes a face, there was a throat clearing at her side making the man huff before he led them towards the elevator. Stiles probably freaks out the man for the wrong reasons, “I’m not scared of you, really I’m kind of a fan”

“Of the Hulk”

“Of your work, actually” she corrected “I was studying Biochemistry before someone…” Iron Man whistles to ACDC’s TNT “screwed that up for me, I was kind of freaking out in my brain there for a second so sorry for weirding you out by staring.” Stiles said, “I’m Stiles,” she said holding out her hand,

“Bruce,” the man said “so you’re the kid who got the Cap…pregnant and now you’re a girl and pregnant?”

“It apparently defies all scientific logic, which is how usually magic works, but I’m humoring him on the tests so he won’t bitch and moan about it later.” Stiles stated

“Oh, I like this kid,” the man said, “can I keep her?”

“No, the kid is the Cap’s” Iron Man said making a face at her.

“I’m borrowing you, can I borrow you?” Banner asked turning to face her with a faint smile on his face,

“You can have me if I get to read your Research” Stiles answered.

“Deal”

“You’re pretty cheap,” Iron Man remarked.


	3. Extra

“Wow…” breathing heavily as she laid on her side feeling sweaty and sticky all over, but felt surprisingly great “we should probably do that again” the blonde laughs from where he laid beside her, he rolls over to kiss her and the awkwardness of this being the first time they considering having sex again was gone now that the deed was done. It had hurt at first as expected because the blonde’s size wasn’t the only thing that was impressive, but he was pretty thick too and her female body still had the hymen intact. He looked like he wanted to die for causing her pain, but it gradually felt better that she recalls this is definitely his first time doing this with a girl and the fact that she got to have both felt pretty amazing.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“No, it’s the freaking hormones…” Stiles complains wiping the tears from her eyes, “I’m happy, but I’m crying, this is stupid” she mutters when he kisses her forehead, another kiss is placed on her cheek and then a sweet one on her full, plump lips as his hands moved from her waist to support himself on his arm and the other took her hand to lace their fingers in a tight grip as he peppered her with kisses before he began to move slowly. It figures that he would really be the gentle, love making kind of guy. Stiles wasn’t complaining because sure she made a rushed decision to take in a baby inside of her, the same she did for Lydia when Theo got inside her head and by them, she was already eight months pregnant with Parrish’s baby. It had only been while they broke her out of Eichen House giving her the chance to give birth to her own child the following day. The whole thing was taking a huge emotional toll that she was in denial about, Dr. Banner never pressed the matter because he was a nice guy, but admittedly she was terrified and all that fear seems kind of silly.

Now, that is, because she knew she wasn’t doing the whole thing alone.

“That good, eh?”

“Tony!” Pepper said hitting her boyfriend making Stiles snort,

“As a matter of fact, it was fantastic, Stark” she stated, “he’s a natural.”

“You really have no shame, do you?”

“I’m too annoyed by your mere existence to worry about shame” she replied as she began to gather ingredients to make breakfast, “don’t even think about making a cherry popping remark because I will blow up every single suit you have and burn your fancy ones,” Stiles warned pointing an egg at the man who rolled his eyes exaggeratedly.

“That was a threat, you heard that right, Pep? She’s threatening me.”

“With a valid reason, you were going to say something to make Steve feel uncomfortable.” Pepper replied,

“Whose side are you on? Wait, you’re supposed to be on my side!” the man argued,

“She has a point, and she’s pregnant” the blonde woman stated, Stiles smirks over her shoulder with a wink earning a look of disbelief as she hummed a tune while she whipped up some pancakes. Steve looks tense when he spotted who else was in the kitchen, he eyed the genius as if waiting for something to happen when he greets Pepper with a kiss on the cheek not taking his eyes off the superhero causing Stiles to bite back a grin. “Thor said you make some really great red velvet pancakes, can I get some?” Pepper asked,

“Sure, how many do you want?” she spoke glancing at the woman over her shoulder.

“Three”

“Steve, get me the red mix up on that shelf please” she spoke pointing at the cabinet behind her, the blonde walks past her before he placed a kiss on her temple as he set the box on the counter before going back to observing Iron Man waiting for something to happen.

“I’m going to the lab,” the genius said standing up taking his plate, “I’ve got something to work on”

"I'm sure you do" she smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very good at writing smut since I'm new to it, but feel free to correct any errors. Or incorrect grammar.


End file.
